His Brown Eyes-A Ethan Morgan Love Story
by rockerchic27
Summary: Ethan Morgan is just a teen who loves video games ,Star Wars, Likes to read and is a seer ,he has a friend named Benny Weir who is a spell caster and one day Ethan looks for his girl of his dreams .Who will be the lucky girl to date him? will it be some other girl or will it be the new girl named Erin Matthews? Read to find out .
1. Chapter 1-New Girl At Whitechapel High

I had went over to my locker on my way there I accidentally dropped a couple of my books so a tall brunette haired boy who was 5'8" had picked them up for me then handed them to me as he had kindly said " I believe these books belong to you." He smiled then I smiled " Thank you by the way what is your name?" I had asked curiously as I was still smiling .He answered " My names Ethan Morgan and you are?" I smiled " My name is Erin Matthews and it's really nice to meet you and Ethan is one of my favorite guy names by the way." He smiled " Thanks and nice to meet you too by the way are you the new student here in Whitechapel High?" I nodded " Yes I actually am ." He smiled " Well that's cool welcome to your new school hope you like it here " I smiled back and walked with him to class after I had locked my locker up we walked up the stairs to get to our Science class which was in Room 304 so as soon as we got in there we sat down beside eachother.


	2. Chapter 2-Working In Groups

The teacher had put us in groups of 3 so I was paired up with Ethan which I had a crush on I was also paired up with a guy I didn't even know "Why do I always have to work together with Ethan ?He's such a dork and he's pathetic."Jack had said rudely .I got so mad and started yelling at him plus it was a good thing the teacher didn't hear me "HEY YOU WHATEVER YOUR NAME IS LEAVE ETHAN ALONE !He's not a dork and he's not pathetic ." I then left him alone . Ethan then whispered to me "Thank you for standing up for me ." I smiled "You're welcome Ethan ." Few minutes later when nobody was looking he had kissed my cheek for the first time I knew that he liked me a lot also I blushed when he had did that and plus he was the hottest guy in school in my science class and was hoping that he would ask me out sometime .


	3. Chapter 3-So How's It Coming Along?

Next the teacher was walking around to the tables as he did he walked over to ours and asked "So how's it coming along?" Ethan answered him "Pretty good we've got questions 1,2,3,4 and 5 done so all we need to do is finish questions 6,7,8,9,10,11 and 12 then we'll be done ." The teacher smiled ." Good to hear Ethan your group is doing pretty good I'm proud of you all even you, Jack ." Once he had mentioned Jack's name I finally knew what the guy's name was that was being mean to Ethan so after that I looked away so he didn't see me staring at him cause I was still mad at him for saying rude things about Ethan . "Thank you Mr. Rayington." Ethan said with a cheerful smile . I then looked over at him and winked then he winked back at me then at lunch or break time I was going to talk with him outside, I just sat in class as I waited for the bell to ring after we had finished the assignment of the day in our first class.


	4. Chapter 4-Break Time--Asking Her Out

**8:30am**

It was 8:30am which was break-time ,school had always started at 8:15am so after the bell rang I got up out of my chair as I pushed it back in ,picked up my book bag and met Ethan out in the hallways by his locker he had asked me some questions and we got to know each-other a little more then he asked me " So Erin Matthews, will you go out with me on a date sometime tonight after school?" I smiled as he had asked me that. "Of course I will, Ethan sounds like a good idea ." He smiled " Alrighty meet me back at my locker at 3:00pm how's that sound?" I nodded "Perfect sounds great ." I said as I smiled ."Alright see you then ." We then both went to next class of the day and I still couldn't believe he had asked me out for the first time it made me smile just thinking about him .


	5. Chapter 5-Whatcha Drawing?

3rd period class was Art class so I was sitting across from Ethan in art class I had my hand resting on my cheek as I started sketching in my drawing book as I did Ethan was looking at my drawing he asked me " So whatcha drawing there, lovely ?" I had literally blushed as he called me that ." I'm just drawing a portrait of you of course." He smiled " Really can I see it after it's finished?" He questioned . " Of course you can Ethan ." He smiled as he looked down at his paper and started drawing something and his friend Benny was drawing something too . " Hey Benny ."I said with a smile . " Hey Erin what's up?" Benny asked with a smile ." Nothing much you?" I asked .He smiled once again "Nothing much doing good ." He had said then he went back to drawing whatever it was that he was drawing on the piece of paper in the sketchbook he had on his desk.


End file.
